


网络女友与秘密等级

by T_677



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_677/pseuds/T_677
Summary: 所以事情其实是这样的，鉴于美国队长前几次不太成功的约会经历，自诩为情场老手的Clint怂恿他去互联网上碰碰运气。
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

这个世界上有许多事听起来都特别不真实，比如外星人入侵地球，再比如超级英雄拯救世界……但它们确确实实发生了，一点儿也不考虑人们对此的接受程度。“这就是生活”，Tony Stark喜欢在用自己的各种离奇经历震惊别人之后，举着一杯马提尼，补上这么一句。这样显得他特别睿智，而且是他应得的！不是每个人都能把自己搅进一个又一个离奇状况之中还每次都有这样那样的好运气，虽然这一点儿也不值得炫耀。

打从超级英雄们决定过集体生活的那天起，他们就开始自愿或者非自愿地接触到同伴们私人生活里的一些小秘密。如果让JARVIS做个统计并且划分一下等级的话，钢铁侠、雷神和前神盾特工鹰眼都像小学女生一样喜欢草莓味的棉花糖只能算得上第一级。Banner博士做瑜伽时的录像——但愿他不知道有这种东西存在——大概能达到五级。黑寡妇身上到底有多少件武器，以及她究竟怎么做到随时随地摸出一把小小的、闪着寒光的刀子来修指甲的应该在第八级。七级以上的，无疑是那些知情者少于等于两人的，而且显然这人数只会减少不会增加。

如果再横向统计一下每个人的“秘密”指数，那么团队里唯一的女士可以当之无愧占领最高的那一级，因为她就是那么充满神秘感，相当危险的那种。而美国队长差不多就会在数字最低的那一栏里，他的生活那么简单又有规律，就像教科书里写的一样。而他的过往经历，早就被如数记入神盾档案。当然他也有更高级一点的秘密，比如格外青睐蓝莓果酱以及喜欢皮克斯的动画片什么的，比如偶尔，真的只是偶尔，他在制服下面什么也不穿。

这就是为什么等到Tony终于意识到自己卷进了一个关于美国队长的九级秘密之后，突然从天才科学家退化成了只会讲脏话并且在屋子里跳脚的5岁小屁孩。

他可没想到事情会发展成现在这个样，如果努力回忆的话，Tony会说这一切都是Clint的错，是他的烂点子引发了后面的一切。虽然事实上，Tony自己绝不愿意承认，他当时并没有完全确认这是个烂点子。有那么一段时间他还玩得挺开心的，就是那种没有恶意的恶作剧性质的开心。至于后来，假如Clint知道当时的玩笑演变成现在这样的话，一定会指着他的房东、金主、战友的脸笑上一下午，然后卷铺盖回神盾的宿舍去暂避风头。

所以事情其实是这样的，鉴于美国队长前几次不太成功的约会经历，自诩为情场老手的Clint怂恿他去互联网上碰碰运气。

“21世纪的人都在网上恋爱，队长。这就是为什么那些姑娘们总是抱着手机不放，即使跟美国队长说话也心不在焉。”

“她们并不知道我是谁，Clint。”Steve强调了一句但Clint显然没有注意到。

鹰眼坐在沙发扶手上，试着看起来更有说服力。“网上交流比你想象的更直接、更深入，而且，还能给彼此都省下不少时间。”他意味深长地朝Steve眨眨眼，“想想看，毫无阻碍地交流……”

Tony刚好是在这个时候经过客厅，他格外夸张地用口型说“哇哦”，然后用奇怪的眼神打量原来就坐在客厅里的俩人。“我可听到你在说什么了。”他伸出手指朝Clint的方向摇了摇。

“谢谢你的建议Clint，不过对我来说这大概不是个好主意。”即使不是特别清楚Clint刚才说的是什么意思，Steve也能从他和Tony脸上的表情猜出几分，所以他十分理智地决定暂时退出这场谈话。

“嘿，我是认真的！告诉他Tony，网恋是个好主意。”

对于被无端牵扯进对话之中，Tony毫无准备。而且他还没怎么搞清楚状况。“呃，大概？”他胡乱用几个模糊的音节敷衍着，一边想着该怎么逃走。那时候他还不确定跟美国队长开玩笑该是什么尺度。鉴于他们之间的关系刚刚变得不那么紧张了。“所以你想怎么样？找个公共论坛给美国队长征婚？”

Steve的表情说“我可不这么认为”。Clint却突然转向Steve，眼睛里闪烁着让人毛骨悚然的光，这让后者忍不住想不礼貌地站起来转身离开。

“交友网站！”他大声说，露出一个鼓励的微笑，“就从这个开始吧伙计。让我们来帮你申请一个账号。”

“真的不用麻烦了。我还有点别的事要处理……哦，Coulson要的报告我还没写完。”Steve放弃只看了一半的电影，向他热心肠的同伴致了一个歉意的微笑，然后迅速地撤离了开始飘散出疯狂气息的客厅。

然而Clint的计划并没有因此而受到影响，出于某种原因他抓了当时在场的Tony作为自己的盟友，这也是为什么Tony会陷进眼前的一堆麻烦里面。不公平的是，作为这一切的始作俑者，Clint却在一个周之后就因为投身于新的爱好——陪Thor打游戏——把这一切都抛在了脑后。

Tony发誓他当时只想花上一杯咖啡的功夫看看Clint究竟想要搞什么鬼，所以他坐了下来，当Clint在某个不知道是否靠谱的交友网站上编造Steve的个人信息时忍不住指手画脚。

也就是说当时他们确实给Steve申请了账号——在他本人毫不知情的情况下，之后还用他的名义加了几个好友。至于个人资料，除了美国队长这一部分之外其他基本上不需要什么变动。

当然，让Steve接受这个还是费了一点口舌。最后Clint以“我们已经帮你约好了几个姑娘，放女士们的鸽子可不是绅士作为”之类的狗屁理由让Steve打开了自己的笔记本电脑。

虽然现在假设已经没什么意义了，不过确实，如果这件事就那么结束了的话，恐怕现在很多东西都会不太一样。某种意义上说，它产生过一些好的影响。正如之前提到的，Tony本人也从中获得了不少乐趣。当然代价是，他要好好想想事情该如何收场。

回到美国队长的九级秘密这个问题，呃，Steve确实开始了网上约会……这没什么大不了的因为他对于新鲜事物接受得很快——对于一个九十岁的老人家来说。但他同时交往了6个网上女友——这才是会让别人惊掉下巴的。Steve看起来可不像是会干这种事的人，这个正经、老派、遵循40年代道德标杆的男人，谁能想到他也有这样的一面呢。假如不是正烦得要死的话，在熟知了Steve的好脾气之后，Tony一定会第一个站出来拿这件事挪揄他。可Tony正烦得要死，他之所以这么烦，倒并不是因为Steve交往了六个女友。因为没人比他更清楚，他们每天只是千篇一律地聊天、聊天、聊天，偶尔一起分享电影，甚至连视频性爱都没有，无聊得要死。他遇到的问题要复杂的多，如果非要用一句话来描述，那么好吧，美国队长的六个网络女友，其实，每一个，都是他。

假如某一天事情败露，Tony打了个冷颤，他跟Steve得来不易的那点儿交情恐怕就全完了。因为无论怎么看，这都是一起性质极其恶劣的事件，直接侵犯了别人的隐私不说，还严重损伤了队友之间的相互信任……Tony设想了一下Steve可能会有的反应，终于下定决心彻底了结这场闹剧。

“JARVIS,把过去几个月队长的聊天记录都调出来，分析关键词，整理他的兴趣、爱好、思维语言习惯还有其他你能找得到的，然后看看那些相亲网站上的女人里面有没有跟他合得来的。”

他低下头想了想，又补充道，“再确认一遍那几个IP，我可不希望这个时候有人查到我头上来。对了JARVIS，他今天上线了吗？”

“是的先生，Rogers队长在7点55分的时候进入聊天室，跟以前一样。”

JARVIS的回答引起了Tony的一阵情绪波动，其中可分辨的那一大部分是愧疚。“好吧，Steve约了谁来着？Jo还是Kathy？”

“Rogers队长今天大概准备跟Katherine一起进行一场虚拟即时战略游戏。”

“没错，他确实这么说过。真不知道没有你我该怎么办，这些个女人可真要把我搞疯了。”

“我相信您能够应付。毕竟‘她们’也只是您的一部分，先生。”

“拜托，J，你这么说让我鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。行了，我可不想让好队长等太久。”他打开一个新的界面，点开了对话框跟Steve打招呼。右下角，他自己的头像框里是个有着一头棕色长卷发的女性，眼睛有神，鼻头微翘，属于聪明耐看的那一型。

这是Tony的第四个假身份，也是第一个获得美国队长青睐的。JARVIS在角色的设定方面功不可没，因为很显然，之前几个失败的原因是Tony把她们弄得太夸张了——没有理由Angelina Jolie和Penelope Cruz会到网上找男朋友不是吗。当Steve连着三天在聊天室遇见“Katherine”并主动打招呼开始，这个原本只是一堆数据的女人就开始从各种细枝末节上变得真实起来。年龄，职业，常去的酒吧，喜欢的小说，热衷的运动……当然，上帝保佑，Tony有JARVIS和他的数据库。等到Steve跟这个“Kathy”足够熟了之后，Tony不得不黑进一家健身中心确保他们有一个三年前就开始在这里练瑜伽的会员。当他后来的某一天被迫用Katherine的名字去流浪动物中心申请领养一条狗之后，Tony严肃地要求JARVIS认真检查过滤他在跟Steve聊天时说的每一句话，以防他再一次捅出什么可能会让他自己露馅儿的话。

当晚两人的常规活动结束之后，Tony从他的六个账号里挑出一个跟Steve联系最少的，两个月前这个姑娘才第一次出现在聊天室里。Steve对她挺友好，但Steve对任何人都友好，这是Tony的角色们都能成功接近目标的原因之一，同时也是他想要搞清楚Steve到底对什么样的女人比较感兴趣的最大障碍。

Tony决定从这个开始下手倒不全是因为他用这个账号的时间最短，客观点说，他觉得其实这个角色有些失败。不是形象上，当然，Steve不是这么肤浅的人。Anna，短发，沙金色，鼻子两侧有几粒雀斑，看上去相当年轻而且有活力。如果胸围符合标准的话，Tony会说，他还蛮中意这一型的女孩子。这原本会是极其有趣而且富有挑战性的尝试，看看Steve跟年纪更小的女性是怎么样相处的，以及从更直接更刁钻的角度去跟Steve交流……聊点更大胆更随便的话题什么的，但这美妙的期待被Tony自己给毁掉了。

在特别沉迷于改造他那辆布加迪引擎的时候，他曾经，或者说“她”曾经滔滔不绝地向Steve喷了一整个晚上的涡轮增压和马力输出。他确信JARVIS试图阻止他来着，但恐怕是败给了他那天才的臭脾气和一点点酒精。Steve的表现倒是并没有什么不妥，聊天记录显示他一直挺耐心地听着Tony倾吐他那一堆思维碎片，偶尔还提问一两句，好像他真的愿意听似的。尽管后来Tony认为Steve对于Anna所谓“西北大学机械动力工程专业研究生”的身份并没有产生什么怀疑，但这始终是个隐患。况且，大部分男士不会给一个对机器零件有着狂热爱好的女人打高分……除非她真的非常非常火辣。

JARVIS对此并没有发表意见，它怪冷漠地说，“也许，先生。”好像正在别人看不见的地方翻着白眼。Tony知道这表示他搞出的麻烦已经连自己的AI都看不下去了，但他努力说服自己解决问题就得这么干。直接坦白、道歉、承认错误都是傻子才会干的事儿，而且那绝对不会有什么好结果。谁会相信他是出于好意啊，介于他是，嗯，Tony Stark。

受到了无耻欺瞒的美国队长并不知道有人正为此饱受煎熬，他在阻止各路超级恶棍因为奇奇怪怪的原因捣毁地球的间隙，仍旧坚持健身，并尽可能不错过每周一次的义工活动。除此之外，他还花了相当不少的时间跟队友们交流感情，其中包括跟Thor一起看《神奇的非洲》以及品尝Clint做的咖喱胡椒芥末口味的芝麻薄饼。最后，当他终于决定回房间自己呆着而又不太想画画的时候，就会登陆进那个被Tony做过了手脚的聊天室里，跟人聊聊。少了一个姑娘不会引起Steve的注意，人们来了，聊天，离开，回来或者不再回来，聊天室本来就该这个样子。Tony松了一口气，隐约有点失落，跟Steve讨论引擎改进方案的感觉不错，而且颇有启发性，那天之后他把动力成功地提升5个百分点。不管怎样，这里面还有“Anna”的功劳，一丁点儿，但也足够Tony怀念了。


	2. Chapter 2

Tony很想重申一次自己真的不是个变态，至少不是假装女人上网勾引美国队长的那种。他只是刚巧——没错又是该死的巧合——听见Steve在餐厅跟Natasha聊天，语气就像是刚刚看到红骷髅在曼哈顿街头穿着女装跳肚皮舞——震惊但仍旧努力保持着美国队长似的冷静。

“她建议视频聊天，我接受了邀请然后准备向她问好，”他皱起眉头，严肃无比，但显然被吓到了，“她突然就把上衣脱掉了，不，是的，里面什么都没穿。”Steve的嘴唇皱了起来，他抓了一把脑后的头发，接着把两只手都插进了牛仔裤屁股上的口袋里，一瞬间就从美国队长变成了那个布鲁克林没见过世面的穷小子。

“哦，Steve……”Natasha把一只手放在Steve的肩膀上，声音听起来像是在憋着笑，“你遇到了格外热情的姑娘。”

“可是我们才刚刚认识，我甚至还没看清她的名字里有几个a！”

“可怜的家伙，”Tony在Natasha安慰他们的团队领袖时躲在一边幸灾乐祸，Steve脸上的那种混合着困惑和委屈的表情并没有激起他同情心。“换成Clint早就让JARVIS录下来了”，他摇着头虚情假意地为错失良机的老古董队长叹气，好奇需要多久网络才能彻底地把这么个家伙改造成一个合格的、猥琐的现代人——没准儿得比永远还要长上那么一点儿。

Natasha还在试着让Steve对网络，或者说对这个离奇的世界恢复信心，通过告诉他并不是所有人都会对自己刚刚认识，或者说还不认识的朋友做这样的事儿，谢天谢地她已经不想笑了，而这让她听起来很有说服力。有时候Tony觉得这是黑寡妇的超能力之一，蛊惑人心什么的，没错，到了现在，Tony仍然对Natasha其实是变种人这个论调抱有一定的信心。但安全起见，他最好把这件事也划到自己的高等级秘密里面。

Steve开始轻轻摇头，就好像不知道到底是这个世界不对还是自己不对一样。“大部分时候我都不知道她们在说什么，”他说，试着让自己看起来不那么沮丧，“其实这跟现实里的约会也没有什么不同，除了那些不知道该谈什么的，就是兴趣根本不在这上面的，老实说我也不知道究竟哪种更糟。”

Tony可不觉得这有什么糟糕的，人们各取所需然后分道扬镳，没有负担、没有麻烦。高效率的生活就该这样，网络只不过提供了更多便利。聊天？拜托，谁有这么多时间可以浪费在闲谈上。他最后看了一眼Steve，嘀咕着回到了楼上自己的房间去。

这天的晚些时候Tony黑掉了Steve的那个聊天室，发现Clint提供的网络环境比他想象中的更加令人绝望。在“审查”Steve好友列表的时候Tony忍不住揣测这个老好人是不是什么时候得罪过Clint，要不就是他自己真的这么容易相信别人随便写写的那种个人信息。

Steve基本上认真地回复了每个跟他打招呼的人，除了那些连客套都省略掉直接问想不想来一炮的。Steve，正因为他是Steve，所以聊天记录里连个错字也看不到。最后Tony终于弄明白了为什么他觉得自己总是不知道别人在说什么——姑娘们的表情字符就够他眼花缭乱的。

为了捍卫复仇者的尊严和美国队长的荣誉，嗯，至少Tony本人是这样认为的。他花了好几个小时认真决定要不要后台删除某些用户的数据，比如一个登陆地址的唯一可查用户是个跟老妈住在一起的中年男人的，还有那个留言要求见面并且信用卡的交易记录里刚刚出现了一堆重口性玩具的……倒不是说Steve自己对付不了这个，Tony有充分理由相信他能够轻易挣脱某些小道具。但不得不说，制服，床单，Steve，跟任何的性玩具放在一起都会是绝佳的广告，Tony把这场景从脑子里删除，决定采用更有创意的办法来帮Steve的忙——他照着原样重建了聊天室，并在里面塞了一堆NPC似的虚拟人物，然后确保Steve在登陆的时候会被直接送到这个，而不是以前那个原版的充满了饥渴阿姨的交友版块。虚拟人物们会跟Steve聊天，而JARVIS确保她们不说错话，直到程序找到一个适合Steve的完美女性为止。

这样很好，很聪明，鼓捣几段小编码，帮帮队友的忙。而且，猜猜最妙的是什么？他们根本不需要知道发生过这些事。对于Tony来说，事情就是这样的，当他意识到出了什么问题，就会转向信用卡和技术来寻求解决的办法，大多数时候这都能奏效，因此给了Tony足够的安全感和信心。看，事情就是这么运作的，编个程序，处理掉不和谐变量。不过同样，这让Tony几乎没有想过遇到钱和科学解决不了的事情该怎么办。美国队长平时藏得不错的沮丧情绪原本就是这么一件让人束手无策的事情，直到Tony把它具体化，变成那种他能够轻易解决的技术问题。而坐下来，交谈，可能面前还摆着热巧克力——就非常的不对头，至少，非常的不Tony。“最近怎么样Steve，想跟我谈谈当前美国公民的生活状态以及那些女人的脑袋里到底见鬼地装了些什么吗？”“嗨Steve我知道你感情不顺，想趴在我膝盖上哭一会儿吗？”不了，谢谢，Tony宁愿送一艘新的浮空母舰给Nick Fury也不会想干这样的事。交流感情，只有Steve这种年纪的人才会干。

大家都在大厦里闲晃的时候Steve总是最热心的那个，他脸上毫不隐藏地写着“嘿我们是队友，现在我们又住在一起那么我们算是家人了”的那种亲切友好。他会走过来问Tony为什么这个时间才吃麦片，也会毫无必要地担心Thor夜不归宿是去哪儿了。虽然大部分时候Tony很想说“别担心伙计，你完全没必要做这些，我不会把你们赶到大街上去并且收回那些价格不菲的牛逼装备”，但事实上，他并没有感觉到被冒犯。相反，有时候，他还挺喜欢看到Steve像个大家长一样坐在餐桌边或者客厅里，捧着一杯橙汁研究早报上的打折商品目录，那感觉就像是……家，也许其他什么类似的东西。

当某一天Tony发现自己对于Steve递过来的东西会自然而然伸手去接的时候着实吃了一惊。Pepper做到这点花了几乎三年，而Steve只用了三个月。Tony对自己的变化非常不满，他记得自己曾经下定决心花一辈子的功夫跟某个制服控的自大狂作对来着，结果现在，仅仅不到半年的功夫，他就沦落到了给自己曾经的对头做肖像模特。

“你知道预约我有多难吗？”他对着浮在半空里的一个屏幕头也不回，“更别说你还坐在全世界最顶尖的工作室里——只有不超五个人有这个权限。”

“我猜那跟你喜欢把头天的三明治留在桌上的习惯不无关系。”Steve用手里的铅笔头指指Tony身后那张堆满乱七八糟东西的桌子，一块萎靡的三明治躺在正中间的盘子里。“或许还因为每个头一次走进这里的人都会被什么东西绊倒。”他小声说，继续低下头在本子上涂涂画画。

“咳，笨笨的错……”Tony转了个身岔开话题，“你的约会怎么样了？”

“没什么进展，”Steve耸耸肩，至少看起来并没有多遗憾，“不少东西我都不太能理解。而且……我觉得网站上的人都有点奇怪，反正最近是这样。”他评估地看了一眼自己的画，在本子上添了最后几笔。“好了，完工。谢谢您的时间Stark先生。”

“真好奇你画这些干嘛，顺便说一句，Thor可能想在给你当模特的时候裸着。”Tony没停下手里的活，他还有好几个方案等着模拟。但在Steve离开之后，他还是皱着眉头拉出了一长串新窗口。

Steve发现了，至少有所察觉，Tony可没想过自己的程序能这么容易被人识破。也就是这个时候，他第一次想到披上马甲去看个究竟。JARVIS可是他的骄傲，没有理由会在这种时候表现的不够“人性化”，好奇心驱使Tony将他那个荒唐的想法付诸行动。只不过，在当时看来，跟Steve Rogers这样的老人家交谈可不是什么有吸引力的事。信任和友好相处是一回事，喜欢可完全是另一回事。Steve简直是整个复仇者之中跟Tony最没有共同语言的那个了，即使是在他们唯一有交集的地方——那些跟复仇者有关的事儿上他们也并不总是能达成共识。而除了好奇心之外，对于一个像Tony这样的人来说，不喜欢恶作剧简直是天理不容。所以整个的“第二阶段”，可以简单看成是“巧合”与“Tony Stark身上某些异于常人的属性”之间发生的奇妙化学反应，而反应结果则被证明在推动事情发展的过程中起到了相当关键的作用。


	3. Chapter 3

把Steve重新抓回到网上来是需要时间和耐心的，因为显然再一次由Tony出面对他宣扬网上交友的好处是极其不明智的举动。所以他一开始只是等着，并且找机会让Steve的笔记本在浏览新闻的时候“一不小心”点开了论坛的弹窗。复仇者的系统能够轻而易举地屏蔽掉各种垃圾广告，但并不妨碍Tony从中获取灵感，而且，显然Steve还不够了解他们的系统。

要是有谁指望Tony的好奇心仅仅止步于弄清楚Steve是怎么察觉那个论坛有问题的，那么只能说他实在是太不了解Stark这个人了。这家伙善于找麻烦，不管是给别人还是给自己。在他对于完善自己的第一个马甲怀有不正常热情的时候，一堆关于这个当初被他认为是最无趣的家伙的问题开始冒出来。是的他对Steve感到好奇了……这个人是怎么做到所有事的？怎么面对突然多出来的腹肌和身高？怎么成功地让所有人都心甘情愿听他指挥？怎么让每个人都喜欢他的？怎么融进复仇者大厦的生活并且让人觉得他本来就应该在这儿的？问题多而细碎，根本不是Stark风格。而他本人的解释（当然是对他自己）是，拜托那可是美国队长，奇塔瑞人都会好奇得要死。

再然后，恐怕Tony就因为太过投入于跟Steve隔着互联网以及几层楼板聊天而彻底忘记了自己的初衷。

高兴过头的后果，就是他的前两个漂亮女孩一个表现的像胡言乱语的笨蛋，另一个则像是Fury的老妈——Tony当然没有见过这位可敬的女士，但这不能阻止他在自己脑袋里描绘一个皱着眉头、讲话时鼻子贴到别人脸上并且特别爱多管闲事的老太太形象。

他失败了，因为即使是JARVIS也能轻易判断出这两个女孩有多不可爱，Tony能从他充满同情的语调里听出来！但至少，他死皮赖脸地让Steve同意改天再来，在面具后面干这种事可真是容易的多。接着他弄了一个特别像Peggy的女孩，然后在Steve主动向他发来问候的时候落荒而逃。这太过了，Tony有点想用螺丝刀掀开自己的头骨，利用Peggy比他想象中更有罪恶感。在意识到自己错得有多离谱之后，Tony终于决定认认真真地搞出一个有吸引力的女性角色，并且开始放下身段来听取JARVIS的建议。

事实证明Steve和Kathy相处得不错，只要Tony稍微克制一点不要说什么特别离谱的话，Steve并不是一个斤斤计较的人。刚开始两个人都有点拘谨，但鉴于Tony可以随时参考别人的聊天记录，而Steve对网上聊天本该是什么样毫无经验，他们完成了一场简直像模板一样标准的无聊对话，而且，没有网络用语，没有表情符号，所有可能让Steve感到陌生的东西，一概被舍弃了，当然还有Tony那引以为傲的幽默感。

“hi”“你好”“我并不经常像这样聊天”“确实有点古怪”“你平时有什么爱好吗”……拜托拜托，这可不是Tony印象里21世纪的人聊天的方式，更不用说是在网上了。好在后来情况有所好转，他们约了一次，两次以及记不清多少次。

在Steve第一次用:)符号的那天，Tony让Lydia出现在聊天室里，她是个护士，金色头发，设定里她应该比Kathy更加温柔一点，但Tony不确定她做到了。接着是Sherry和Jo，喜欢撒娇的咖啡店服务生和热爱甜食的幼儿园老师，然后是更泼辣一点的T.L和年轻的Anna。

不像Tony本人，Steve似乎并没有被这几个职业性格各异的女人搞得晕头转向，他出乎意料地记着每个人的兴趣爱好，尽管那大多是Tony信口胡说或者JARVIS信口胡说的。Steve从来没有在聊天的时候叫错名字，这让Tony忍不住想，超级先生要么是认认真真把这些事记在了小本子上，要么就是有脚踏几条船的可怕潜力。

而Steve本人对自己被挖掘出的潜力一无所觉，他因为自己突然丰富很多的社交生活而忙碌起来。有时候Tony觉得他周围的人都是白痴，怎么会没人发觉呢？谁会跟人在网上聊那么久还不见面上床的？难道没人有这个常识吗？而当他终于忍不住旁敲侧击地打探Steve为什么没跟他的朋友们见面之后，只得到一个无比严肃的回答：“我觉得应该由女士提出见面，不然会显得不尊重。”

Steve太可怕了，Tony想，他前半生可从没见过这样的人物，除了那个他只见过一面的小学教务主任。而“可怕的Steve”并没影响Tony继续下去，当姑娘们和Steve的关系进入比较正常平稳的时期之后，他的工作就轻松多了。大部分时候，他只需要边拧螺丝边和Steve——隔着互联网的那个有一搭没一搭地说上几句。

老年人Steve的兴趣比Tony想象的还要广泛，他有时候会热心地请教Lydia关于烧伤的治疗方法，就在Tony被自己厨房里的炉子点着之后（那是一场由半神和烹饪教学节目引起的灾难，此后很长时间Thor被禁止靠近厨房的操作台）。他还跟Sherry讨论过如何才能让染过的头发更亮泽——如果不是事先知道这是Natasha的问题，那么Tony恐怕会斩钉截铁地说美国队长是弯的了……而JARVIS，不管是否情愿，被要求去回答这些问题。

Steve不善于谈论自己，也从不抱怨。有时候他会对国际关系的新局势发表一些看法，接着为自己过于严肃的语气道歉。有时候他觉得人们没必要把能用手完成的事情交给机器来做——Tony觉得他大概是在说电动牙刷，但他只是大笑然后告诉Steve“你现在听起来像我的奶奶”。

Steve毫不掩饰自己对于肥皂剧的喜爱，他能完整的复述整整五季电视剧里所有男女主人公之间搞来搞去的混乱关系，听完之后Tony有点想买下那个电视台强行叫停这部剧，但他后来忍住了。介于JARVIS似乎认为那是部很受女性欢迎的剧，Tony决定下次Steve再想谈论这个的时候就由JARVIS来接管谈话。

抛开这些不说，Steve是个很好的伙伴，他善于倾听，也不像Tony认为的那么无趣。大部分时间里，Tony只需要在工作间边忙着手头的活边不时和他“说”上一两句话，就好像Steve只是在他工作间的某个角落里坐着，抱着那该死的素描本或者什么小说一样。这感觉挺自然的，以至于在不经意间Tony就默许了Steve在现实里也挤近了他的“私人空间”。“你不能再喝咖啡了，Tony”或者“这已经是你今天的第三个汉堡了，你最好吃点更健康的食品”。当Steve怪认真地跟他说这些的时候，Tony甚至觉得这个男人还挺可爱的。而正常情况下，他本应该翻个大白眼把这人扫地出门。

随着他们的关系（现实当中的）进一步往好的方向发展，Tony也不得不承认网上的身份让他感到越发不安。尤其是，当Steve讨论起他的同事们，当然，也包括Tony本人的时候。

“老实说，我以前对这个主意毫无信心。”Steve讲起这些来显得小心翼翼，避开了任何可能暴露自己身份的信息，但显然他想找人说说这些已经很久了，“每个人看起来都很不一样，难以想象我们能像一个团队一样工作。”

Tony看着屏幕上的文字，想象Steve正字斟句酌敲着键盘的样子。“我讨厌团队合作。”他回了一句，作为T.L，自由撰稿人，一个有着极短棕发和12个耳洞的活泼女人。

“我想一开始那对大家来说都很不容易，但很奇怪，好像突然之间一切都行得通了，我把这归功于我们其实有很多潜在的共同之处。”

“拿我们的投资人来说，有很多次我都觉得他要把我逼疯了。他可真不是个好相处的人，而且我有充分理由相信他格外讨厌我，我们刚一见面就开始吵架。”

“不过现在我想他已经能容忍我了，这是个很大的进步。”

没有比这更尴尬的了，Tony Stark可不是什么心灵导师，而且这话题还莫名其妙地牵扯到他自己。“JARVIS，”他转过椅子对着天花板吼，“说点什么！”

“如您所愿，先生。”管家先生的声音一如既往的迷人，接着对话框里出现了“你过的一定挺不容易”这么几个干巴巴的字眼。

Tony翻了个白眼，不情不愿地点了发送，想了想又补上一句：“你的投资人是个混蛋，最好别让他影响你。”

“别这么说，”Steve这回回复得很快，而且漏掉了空格，字母们挤在一起。啊哈，网络楷模Steve头一次犯这种错误，Tony咬着一个螺母，把那个飘在半空的窗口抓到离自己更近的地方。

“他其实是个很棒的人。”Steve又发来了新的消息。隔了一会儿，一段长的要命，满是称赞之词的话跳到Tony面前。

“最聪明的人……非常慷慨……高尚的行为……独特的魅力……”Tony扫了一眼那些词，几乎打了个冷颤，“哦老天，他可真是个迷人的家伙，是不是？我可不知道自己还有这么个忠实粉丝呢，这个老家伙。”他把窗口又挥到一边，继续将螺母拧到正确的位置上。

“你没必要非得和他交朋友，你知道的。”T·L这么跟Steve说。

“也许。”Steve回答，“但这肯定是我做过的最好的决定之一。”

Steve无疑向网络里那几个并不存在的女友泄露了过多信息，以至于Tony感觉他对Steve的熟悉程度远超过正常发展。而Steve，又总是友好的有点过头。你知道好朋友会在你的眼睛里进了沙子的时候递过来一张湿纸巾，但Steve是那种会捧着你的脑袋命令你张开眼睛看着他的人，然后他会用“你必须有个计划”的那种严肃口气说“Tony，你的眼睛太大了。”他就像一块刚出炉的黄桃派，无意识地散发着某种热情甜蜜的气息。抗拒他简直是一种罪过，但咬上去的举动显然也不太可取。“沙子事件”就是让Tony第一次想要咬他的朋友Steve的时候，那种突如其来的渴望让他觉得心跳加速口干舌燥。这感觉本身并不糟糕，但Tony不得不选择了无视它。


	4. Chapter 4

Tony很擅长一心多用，在跟Steve愉快交谈的同时他把盔甲的能量使用效率提升到237%，完成了神盾新的武器评估和浮空母舰的引擎改造，顺便还给黑寡妇和鹰眼造了一堆好用的小玩意儿。但偶尔，他也会把Steve忘在脑后。JARVIS会代为回答一些简单的问题，在Tony实在抽不开身的时候，比如忙着跟董事会的那帮老混蛋吵架或者在医院里昏迷。后一种情况只发生过一次，Steve在很多天之后才有时间上网为自己的失约道歉然后又匆匆下线。Tony两个礼拜之后偷偷用手机检查了Steve和Kathy（JARVIS）的简短对话，他的人工智能简直完美无缺。不过当时他没来得及感叹自己的聪明才智，因为Steve正端着一盆汤推门进来，他只有30秒的时间把手机藏在枕头下面——老顽固显然认为休息的时候应该确保大脑一片空白。

圣诞节之前复仇者遭遇了一次格外严重的危机，网络上传遍了美国队长用盾牌挥开一群阻拦他的人然后冲向一名国会议员的视频片段。尽管复仇者内部坚决相信Steve的话认为那名所谓议员早已经被红骷髅掉了包，但仍然没法阻止舆论给整个复仇者团队冠上一个“不受控制的社会安全威胁者”的烂名头。

Steve忙于揪出红骷髅来澄清这件事，在之后的将近一个月里几乎没有回过复仇者大厦。Tony一面想办法安抚那些总是试图将话筒塞到他们嘴边的记者们，一面恼火地追踪着几小撮跳蚤一样出现的AIM武装分子，假如这个时候Pepper没拿不断下跌的公司股份来烦他的话，没准儿他还不至于连一杯像样的咖啡都喝不上。除了必要的通讯和简短汇报外，Tony发现他甚至找不到机会跟Steve说上几句话，他让JARVIS注意着聊天室，以防什么时候Steve想找人聊聊——虽然Tony不给人做心理辅导，但如果Steve想骂点什么，他还是很乐于加入的。不过任务就是任务，Steve大概真的抽不出时间，即使Clint已经教过他如何用手机上网，他还是一次也没有出现过。仅仅是没有像以往那样对女士们说一声抱歉这一点，已经足够让Tony开始胡思乱想美国队长被人掉包的可能性了。

好在一个惨淡的圣诞节之后，事情终于圆满解决。号角日报的头条用整幅版面刊登了红骷髅那张被扯掉了一半参议员面具的脸和他身后的美国队长，第二版下面的一小块宣布几个AIM秘密实验基地被复仇者捣毁。尽管没有圣诞树、小彩灯和蛋酒，复仇者们还是享受了一个懒散的节后假期，他们聚在大厦里哪也不去，花上整天的时间东倒西歪地坐在地板上打扑克或者挤在沙发上看电影。寒冷的天气有效地降低了犯罪率，Thor提出了用魔法延长冬季的议题，可惜在10秒之内就被全票否决。大部分时候Tony会像以前一样坐在Bruce身边，而他的另一边的位置上通常都是Steve。再然后，当Bruce状态不好的时候，Tony就跟Steve腻在一起，在打牌输了之后猛拍Steve的大腿，假装自己并不是故意的。而Steve只是盯着自己手里的牌说“停下，Tony”或者自己动手把腿上的爪子扒下来。

而在网上，当Steve诚恳地用一番谎言解释了自己消失一个月的原因之后，又再次恢复了跟几位女士的常规娱乐活动。

Tony不能不承认他特别享受T.L调戏Steve的时刻，大兵在第一次看见这姑娘紧贴头皮的短发和脖子上纹身的时候就有点不自在。更不用说Tony一直在说“嗨蜜糖，想我了吗？”“猜猜我现在穿的什么？”“想过用别的容器盛冰激凌吗，甜心？”“和我说说你上一个床伴怎么样？”之类的话。光是想想Steve生硬地转移话题时脸上的表情就够有意思的了。

在T.L的掩护下Tony长驱直入，成功挖出了Steve在14岁的时候暗恋过一个会跳芭蕾的小姑娘这种陈年旧事，他还强迫Steve列了一张“上床对象”的名单，当然作为交换他也列了自己的。

“Rita Hayworth，Jean Harlow？你的口味很经典……哦，Clark Gable！不错嘛，我还以为你是个直男。”

“那只是……”

“不用解释，Steve。”

“T.L?你的单子上有美国队长……”

“嘿，别犯傻，他在每个人的单子上。”

除此之外Tony终于确定了Steve目前并没有在跟什么人约会。这困扰了他很久，因为某个自命不凡的女记者借着采访的名义接连几天黏在好队长的身边。除了因为跟鹰眼打赌之外，Tony觉得那六颗充满好奇和控制欲的女友之心迫使他不得不查清楚这件事。在Steve给出否定回答之后的几天里，Clint发现Tony对整个电视台的刻薄态度都有所改观，甚至有一次还破格称赞了那个他一向讨厌的女记者。这种反常的举动总让Clint担心有什么阴谋在酝酿。

当然没有什么阴谋，只是某种前兆。真正有嫉妒心的可不是那些数字女朋友。

或许有些事不应该成为习惯，而另外一些压根就不该发生。当Tony发现他开始不定期地想听听Steve关于无聊透顶的电视节目的长篇大论，对着屏幕上的聊天记录傻笑以及跟在美国偶像屁股后面幻想某些火辣的限制级场景的时候，他知道自己玩儿完了。

钢铁侠暗恋美国队长？听上去足以把黑寡妇从复仇者秘密等级排行榜上踩下去。如果真的还有什么能让Tony稍微振作一点点的话，那大概是他有幸知道美国队长其实并没有想象中那么直。

当某一天午餐时Tony听见Steve若有所思地说：“说不定是时候约她出来见个面了。”他差点把叉子捅进自己的眼睛。

“你是指谁？”Tony把叉子小心捏住，他才不在乎Steve说的到底是谁，因为不管是谁他都死定了。或者他可以让Happy帮他雇几个三流女演员来临时——

“Tony，你在听我说话吗？”Steve忧心忡忡地看着他和他的叉子，“我不确定该不该提出来，但这几个月来我们一直相处的不错，所以我想……说不定……”

“说不定你应该再等等。”Tony打断了他的话，“我是说，就像你之前说的那样，女士提出见面更好一点，既然你想给她们留下好的印象。”他点点头，好像自己真的同意刚才嘴里冒出的那一堆东西。

Steve疑惑地盯着他，一边眉毛微微挑起，“确实，我确实想要留下好印象。”几秒之后他收回目光，耸耸肩继续他的午餐。

这促使Tony开始正视自己一时兴起搞出的这一切。而直到这时，他才发现自己把自己推进了一个多么糟糕的状况之中。通过恶劣的手段，他从Steve那里榨取了很多极其私人的信息。这些信息，现在连同欺骗这件事本身，成为了Tony自己的9级机密。这可真的一点儿也不有趣。

处理这烂摊子感觉就像最糟糕的宿醉，伴随着之前那些愉快记忆的零散片段和如今仅剩的强烈失落感。Anna是第一个，然后是Sherry和Jo。Steve最后一次跟Sherry聊天时给她看了最近的一副素描作品——一条街以外的一家小咖啡店。而Jo则为Steve提供了一份详尽的纽约甜点地图。删除这些只用了一个指令，简单的让人有点不能接受。随后，Tony让JARVIS把那些筛选好的用户陆续放进这个聊天室里来，替换之前那些NPC。

这真是个让人发疯的过程，尽管Tony很想尽快解决这些，但他还是要拉长战线以防Steve发现破绽。两个星期之后Lydia消失了，跟她的金发和粉红色护士服一起。几个新人跟Steve打了招呼并且成为Steve好友列表中的一员。虽然这些人是经过Tony的程序严格审查的，但这时候却又好像格外不顺眼。

为了掩盖自己的罪行，Tony试着把Steve的注意力吸引到别的地方去。他提供棒球票、玉米卷，提供健身房和人肉沙袋，提供画展、法国菜，当然还提供他本人的全程陪伴。这相当成功地减少了Steve花在网上的时间。Tony松了一口气，虽然他非常乐意帮助Steve一直保持这种充实的生活状态，但那是解决眼前的小危机之后的事了。


	5. Chapter 5

拯救世界这种工作通常都不会令人开心，即使对超级英雄来说也是如此。在经历了“超级”糟糕的一天之后，Tony想要的也仅仅是一杯“超级”浓的咖啡和一个热水澡，尽管现在已经是凌晨两点钟了。

22个钟头之前，他们跳下床，套上盔甲和制服去跟一群中了魔法的巨大甲虫搏斗。15个钟头之前追踪着其中一只找到了罪魁祸首。10个钟头之前，在Steve和Natasha去跟神盾交接罪犯的同时，Tony换上他的昂贵西装去开董事会议。6个钟头之前他在工作间修理盔甲。而现在，他嘴里含着一大口咖啡，撩起T恤拧着身子试图去查看后背上的一大片淤青。

“容我提醒，先生。”JARVIS的声音总是在最恰当的时候响起来，“您这样做对清除淤血毫无益处。”

“谢谢，J，你说的很对而且什么忙也没帮上。”Tony放弃了刚刚那个扭曲的姿势，打了个哈欠。“还有什么是我想知道的吗？”

“今天有2544封未读信息，除去神盾和Stark工业的，已经分类处理。不过有件事您也许感兴趣，Rogers先生现在仍在线上，确切地说，是在聊天室。他已经连续在线6个小时了。”

Tony全线撤出之后假装自己不记得让JARVIS关注着Steve在那个聊天室的活动这件事儿，Steve来过几次，徘徊一阵，然后下线，对于其他人的邀请，并不如何热心。Kathy和T.L的账号还在，因为Tony觉得直接这么溜走有点不负责任，至少他也该等到Steve有了新朋友为止，但也有可能，只是Tony不知道该怎么说再见。

“他都干了什么？”Tony问JARVIS，这个时间本应该是Steve标准的士兵睡眠时间，即使不是在睡觉，他也没可能在网上呆这么久。除非，Tony不太情愿地想到，Steve真的找到了一个跟他聊得来的女孩——不是在人工智能帮助下恶作剧的骗子，就只是聊得来的女孩而已。

“登陆、下线、再登陆，跟121个人进行了简短的谈话，然后什么都没做。”

有点奇怪，Tony心里想着，在自己意识到之前就轻车熟路地登上了“Kathy”的账号。

“谢天谢地。”在简短的问候之后Steve看起来松了一口气，“你上个礼拜没来。”

“抱歉，我刚刚搬了家。”Tony感觉自己说谎的能力节节攀升，“有很多事情需要处理。”

“如果你很忙的话我们可以改天再聊，我只是随便逛逛。”

鬼才相信。Tony翻了个白眼，“不，刚好闲下来。最近怎么样？”

“有点儿不对劲儿，我不知道该怎么说，不过总体还不错。你呢？”

“像往常一样，跟讨厌的家伙们斗智斗勇。”Tony伸展了一下僵硬的后背，因为牵动了某块肌肉畏缩了一下，“我猜我在瑜伽课上拉伤了。”

“很严重？”

“不，但我希望可以因此翘上几天班。”Tony心不在焉地回应着，他想自己大概是在被甲虫甩出去的时候撞到了墙，但他也确实希望自己明天可以不用去处理Pepper丢给他的那一堆文件。

“一大壶咖啡可以治愈我。”他向后靠在椅子上，等着Steve告诉他咖啡并不是健康饮品。在一种困倦的迷糊当中，Tony觉得他突然有点想念Steve，即使他们几个小时之前才刚见过面，几秒钟之前还在对话。但那些似乎都不能够让人觉得满意。之前几个月里越来越频繁出现的那种渴望又一次歇斯底里地发作了，Tony绝望地想，恐怕只有跟Steve一起躺在干净的床单上那种满足感才能治愈他。甚至他们都不需要做爱，就只是那么呆在一起就好。

Steve会是个超级完美的男朋友，Tony想，如果他能留下Kathy或者T.L……不不、这绝对绝对是个糟糕的主意。

工作间的门被打开的时候Tony还在胡思乱想，Steve输密码、进门、叫JARVIS关掉音乐的动作一气呵成，颇有Pepper的风范，而Tony只来得及藏起他的聊天窗口。

“我就知道你又受伤了！”Steve气势汹汹地走过来，手上拎着一个小药箱，“从你落地的姿势就能看出来，可你就是不承认！”

“我没有！”Tony下意识地否认，“只是……只是……等等，你怎么知道的？”他看了一眼刚被他自己摁了下去的对话窗口，突然有了一种极为不妙的感觉。但Steve不可能知道的，他明明做得天衣无缝！

“上衣。”Steve沉着脸指了指他的T恤，而Tony用了好一会儿才弄明白Steve是让他把上衣脱掉。

在美国队长的气场威压之下，Tony乖乖地转过身用后背的那片可怕淤青对着他。没了摇滚乐的工作间气氛有点压抑，角落里有台实验用的气泵发出嗡嗡的声音，笨笨悄悄地溜过来，结果刮倒了一排工具架。Steve的手指头落在背上的时候Tony尴尬地轻咳了一下，他那敏感的后脑勺告诉他，Steve眉头皱的能够夹死苍蝇。

“呃，Steve？我不知道这个时间你还醒着。”Tony有点狼狈地开口，沉默快让他的紧张症发作了。Steve看起来不太高兴，该死，没人发现自己被骗之后还能高兴。

在确保那真的不是什么严重的伤之后，Steve退开一步。“Tony，”他对着手忙脚乱想把皱巴巴的T恤拽下来的那个家伙开口，“你到底在搞什么鬼？”

“什么？我只是在对大厦的安全系统进行检测。”Tony在做垂死挣扎，并且坚信一旦自己回过头去面对Steve就会自燃成为一堆灰烬——在最好的情况下。

“你知道我在说什么。”Steve耐着性子等了一会儿，然后自己动手把Tony的椅子转了过来，“那个聊天室，你做了什么？”

Steve的语气还算平静，并且似乎没有把Tony拎起来摔到墙上的打算。但Tony此时满脑子只有四个字，那就是“世界末日”。他本能地估计了一下绕开Steve逃出工作间的路线，接着开始祈求哪个超级恶棍，随便哪个，能在这一秒朝复仇者大厦丢一颗炸弹。假如他为了掩护美国队长而死，说不定能得到一丁点儿谅解。

“对不起……”悲剧最终没能如愿发生，而Tony也只好面对现实，“非常抱歉，只是个玩笑我发誓不会把这件事对任何人透露，我就只是……好吧我很抱歉Steve……”

Steve抱着手臂靠在Tony对面的工作台上，Tony则一直盯着在Steve身后转来转去的笨笨——这小家伙不知道是不是觉察到气氛的古怪，正起劲地擦着地板上一块并不存在的污渍。

“还有什么是你想说的？”Steve仍然没有发脾气，甚至好像连一开始的那点急躁也没了。他进入了美国队长审讯罪犯时的那种状态！Tony一边胡思乱想，一边意识到眼前的场景可不就是审讯吗。

“绝不会再有这样的事了，我可以发誓。而且我已经在处理了，JARVIS清理了用户群，针对你的要求筛选了用户，原本在你发现之前就能完成。你可以找到真正合适的约会对象而不是以前那些……那些……对了，有个叫Alex还是叫Amber的，是个老师，就住在布鲁克林，她也喜欢画画，而且还崇拜美国队长，还有——”

“Tony。”Steve在他语速快到让人听不清之前打断了他，“这就是你最近在做的？”他向前微微探着身，让Tony没法躲开他的目光，“把我的好友都‘清除’了？”

“我……”Tony有点糊涂了，Steve知道多少？他到底以为自己干了什么？Tony努力想从Steve脸上找出点什么线索，但鉴于他现在太心虚了，所以这并不是一件容易的事，“我只是想帮你找到更好的……”

“你不能决定谁是更好的。”Steve摇摇头叹了一口气，好像Tony只是个捣蛋的孩子，“我花了一晚上的时间弄清楚了一件事，她们不会再回来了是吧？那个聊天室，现在对我来说又是完全陌生的了。”

Tony很早就知道自己犯了错，但直到Steve在他面前说完这句话，他才知道自己犯了不止一个错。很长时间以来他们一直避免提到这个，Steve的经历，就好像只要他们用对待普通人的方式对待他，他就不会再感觉到那种所有人都离他而去的痛苦。但现在看来，Tony只是又一次，把他的“朋友们”夺走了。仅仅是想象Steve在他一手制造的“布景”里试图寻找认识的人这样的场景，就让Tony的心脏揪成了一团。他甚至想不出现在还能说什么，把她们找回来吗？如果她们当真存在的话还容易一点儿。Tony感觉糟糕极了，他想拍拍Steve告诉他其实情况并不是那样，但手伸出去却停在了一半。

“事实上，我原本以为找到了合适的对象。”Steve有点拘谨地说。

Tony默默缩回了手，看起来好像今天发生的所有事都打定主意要让Tony知道他自己是怎样的一个混蛋，怎样用一个荒唐的恶作剧伤害了自己的朋友一样。

“你是指谁？Katherine？可是为什么？等等，从什么时候开始的？你有多喜欢她？我是说，假如她再也不出现了，假如她根本就——”不存在，Tony不知道自己还能怎么弥补，他跟Steve之间一定也完蛋了，彻底的。也许他们能理智到不影响复仇者的工作，只是保持同事的关系。Tony偷偷看了一眼Steve——还是穿着那件傻气的蓝色上衣和旧旧的牛仔裤，充满了踏实温暖的生活气息。保持距离将会是一件痛苦的事，而Tony决定要为这个恨自己一辈子。

“这么说吧，我喜欢她的程度大约到‘即使网络那头是个男的我也不在乎’。”Steve直起身子，发现Tony终于肯把目光定在他的身上，只不过似乎是被吓坏了。“你看起来特别紧张，Tony。”他勾勾嘴角，拍了一下Tony的肩膀。“冷静点，士兵，珍珠港还好好的。”

他的笑话超冷的，Tony的样子表明他压根没觉得那是个笑话。Steve自己倒是笑了两声，然后干巴巴地停了下来。

“好吧。”Steve举起双手，“虽然这是你罪有应得，但我不觉得自己还能跟你继续兜圈子了。我早就知道你在干嘛，所以放轻松，你看起来真的吓坏了。Tony，嘿，你能不能行行好眨一下眼睛？”

“你等一下，”Tony伸出一根手指，5秒钟之后他开始从“死机”的状态中恢复过来，用嘴巴喘着气，“等一下。”他又重复了一遍。

“所以第一，你知道的比我想象中要多得多。第二，你并没有生气。第三，你刚刚是在耍我。如果真是这样的话，我想我似乎错过了一些事。”Tony认认真真地列举着，觉得自己身上发生的荒唐事儿还真是没完没了，要不就是他已经疯了，这都是他臆想出来的。

“第一，没错，我想我知道大部分。第二，我很生气，现在仍然有点。”

Tony的脑袋垂了下去，刚才恢复的精神又少掉了一大半。

“第三，”Steve好笑地看着他蔫蔫的样子，“只是个玩笑，我觉得我有权利找点乐子。而且，我说的并不全是假的。”他彻底甩掉了扑克脸，坐在Tony的其中一张工作台上，轻轻伸展了一下双腿。

“老天啊Steve，我对你的看法一点儿也没错，你超可怕的。”Tony把自己重重地扔回椅子里，可惜他手边没有威士忌，只有一杯底冷掉的咖啡。“如果你还愿意和我说话，现在看起来似乎是这样没错，拜托你给我讲讲到底发生了什么。然后，假如我还清醒，我们再来讨论关于这件蠢事的解决办法，我发誓会诚心诚意地接受一切结果，怎么样？”

至少Steve没有摔门出去，这是个好的预兆，Tony想。至于他是如何被自己的骗局坑了这件事这时候反而没那么重要，远远没有Steve重要。


	6. Chapter 6

Tony很好奇，Tony很担心，Tony很想说话——这是他不知道该做点什么的时候通常会干的事，但现在他不太确定说太多会不会惹恼Steve，影响终审判决结果。所以当Steve提议他们换个更舒服的地方谈话时他什么意见也没有，以及尽管他眼巴巴地盯着咖啡机而Steve只是塞给他一杯牛奶的时候他也乖乖地接了过来。

“首先，我想让你知道，Tony，”在他们终于在客厅舒适松软的沙发里坐下之后，Steve开口，“这件事会或者不会影响我们的友谊完全取决于你的决定，好吗？”他用的是尽可能让人放松的语调，但还是有点让人紧张，或者说更让人紧张了。Tony猛点头，希望在今晚剩下的时间里不再搞糟任何事情。

“我不想让你认为我在炫耀，但我确实知道你做的事。你对聊天室动了手脚，或许一直让JARVIS监控着那里，然后你做了一些假的账号来和我聊天，再后来，出于某些你所宣称的原因，你决定把她们都收回。”Steve语调平平，就好像在说发生在别人身上的事儿。

基本上就是这样没错，Tony在心里说。但他还是不明白Steve为什么会知道的，JARVIS可从不出错。

“总要扮演别人是一件不容易的事儿，Tony。”Steve足够好心愿意满足他的好奇。“而且那是你，我总是能认出来。”

这句话由Steve说出来感觉很不同，如果换一种情形，Tony会说他觉得那挺贴心的，可能还让他有点小小的得意。

“我开始总觉得那个聊天室很奇怪，后来我才知道是为什么，他们太过和善了。他们不会挖苦或者讽刺我，或者突然转移话题，或者问一些让人措手不及的傻问题。但是你会，你总是出人意料。”

“但那不能说明就是我……”Tony有气无力地说。

“那么就很难解释为什么我认识的六个姑娘都对发动机的兴趣大过偶像剧，都对科技产品了如指掌但对Stark以外的公司嗤之以鼻，都思路快的让人跟不上。”Steve忍不住微笑，“而且我不认为自己有魅力吸引这么多漂亮姑娘。”

在Tony想要争辩之前Steve就继续说了下去，“她们都是一个人，即使你刻意改变了说话的方式，用很多的被动和虚拟语态，但那没用。然后就是这个人认识我，知道我喜欢什么，知道我的问题在哪里，知道该避开什么话题，以免让我看起来傻乎乎的。所以那就是你了，能随意对这些东西做手脚，了解我，像你一样聪明，像你一样有意思，像你一样让人困扰……只能是你。有时候我也很奇怪为什么过了这么久我才意识到。”

“当然我把整件事联系起来是因为你问我有没有可能会跟网上的朋友见面。而我非常确定在我跟Natasha谈过那个‘脱上衣’的网友之后所有人都认为我已经不再去聊天室了。”

“你总是让我感觉自己特别蠢，我忍不住想这是不是超级士兵血清的副作用。”Tony小声地嘀咕，“所以你那个时候就知道了？”他小心翼翼地问。

“没错，我想那是在11月份。”Steve放松地陷在沙发里，像往常一样毫不介意和Tony之间过近的距离。

“可是你什么都没有说过，我的意思是你不生气吗？毫无疑问我骗了你！恶作剧！或者该死的其他什么，而你就像这些都没有发生过一样继续跟我聊天，和我坐在一张桌子上吃饭，假装自己是个白痴？我真的搞不懂你Steve。”Tony再也忍不住了，难道Steve才是发疯的那个？说不定这就能解释的通他们之间的某些事情了——怪不得Tony这么喜欢他。

“你要知道我当时有多生气的话，肯定就不这么想了。”

Tony又一次感到抱歉和内疚，他能从Steve平静的表情下面看到记忆里那些恼人的情绪留下的余波。等等，11月份……“有段时间我们总也碰不到一起，我差点以为你被人掉包了……是因为你在生气？”

“或许你会觉得我肚量小，但我确实不知道该怎么跟你说话。”Steve有点不自在，“我觉得自己蠢得要命，说了很多关于我自己的事。你很可能一边假装关心一边嘲笑我，觉得我是天底下最大个的笑话。我的确很生气，而且羞愧。如果不是红骷髅的事情发生我会找你问清楚，问问你到底想怎么样，说不定给你一拳……但如果那样，我们就没法像一个团队那样去工作，大家肯定都会受到影响，所以我不能，至少在那段时间不能和你吵。这是我避开你的原因。”

“但你最后还是没有把我揍扁，也没有把笔记本砸在我的脸上叫我以后离你远远的，而且看起来，你还想继续保持这种互不坦诚的关系，我想知道原因吗？”Tony不确定地看着Steve，这其中一定发生了什么了不得的事情。

“后来，事情拖得太久，我意识到必须要在气消了之前跟你严肃地谈谈。”Steve眨眨眼，发现Tony不知道什么时候已经快缩到沙发下面去了，“我回来的时候已经快到午夜了，你在这里睡着了，你还记得那天吗？”

“唔，有印象。可我们几乎没说话。”

那天Steve终于把红骷髅送进了监狱，而Tony决定等他回来好好庆祝一番，毕竟他们已经几个礼拜没有好好说上一句话。但他最后在沙发上睡着了，直到Steve叫醒他让他回自己的房间去。

“我在回来的路上用手机查了留言，你用每个账号都给我发了信息。问我去了哪儿，是不是发生了什么事，有没有生病或者受伤，什么时候回来……”

“我不记得发了那么多，”Tony小声说，“那肯定是JARVIS。”

“我很肯定没有擅自处理过那样的信息，先生。”

JARVIS在这所房子里无处不在，而Tony则开始意识到这并不总是那么方便。“静音！”

“谢谢，JARVIS。”Steve愉快地冲空气挥挥手，“我当时困惑的要命，你花了那么多时间在这件事上，要么很闲，要么很恨我，或者真的想知道我过得怎么样。然后我走进来，JARVIS告诉我你在等我，可我只看见你在这里打盹儿，彻底的精疲力尽。”

Steve喜欢自己对细节精准的记忆，这得益于血清和他的绘画训练。他记得那天晚上走进客厅，而Tony以一种很不舒服的姿势在沙发上睡着，脖子弯折的角度令人担忧。他还穿着西装，看起来像往常一样贵但多了不少皱褶，领带还没解开，这或许能解释他粗重的呼吸。一只杯子滚到了地上，咖啡渍弄脏了浅灰色的地毯。Tony睡得很沉，虽然并不舒服，他眼睛下面有很大片阴影，手腕上还缠着胶布——Pepper一定花了很多功夫来让这些看起来不明显。他把Tony叫醒，听着他迷迷糊糊地说“Hi，Steve，你闻起来像圣诞节。”然后突然之间，Steve就发现自己不再生气了。他只是用手掌揉了揉Tony的脖子，说“去睡觉吧Tony，晚安。”

“你很忙，而且显然你也不恨我，所以我想你可能真的关心。是吗？”Steve转向Tony，“如果是我搞错了的话那可真的非常尴尬。”

“我当然是真的关心……”Tony在承认和不承认之间摇摆不定了一小会儿，这有点不好意思，会让他看着像不会表白、恶作剧过头的小男生。

但Steve似乎并不在乎，他脸上出现一个大大的、向日葵一样金光灿烂的笑容。差不多这就够了，Tony晕乎乎地想。“你真是个圣人，真的，很可怕，但还是圣人。”但紧接着，他想到了剩下的部分，那就是在Steve知道了他是谁的情况下说的那些女性化的、奇奇怪怪的话，“哦，该死。”他把脸整个埋进手心里，他能体会Steve的心情了，这真的很丢人。

“我猜这点上我们扯平了。”Steve耸耸肩，“现在说说仍然让我觉得恼火的部分。”他在Tony掉下沙发之前眼疾手快地把他抓回来，让他在一堆软垫子中间稳稳坐好。

“我原本以为花在网上的时间少了意味着我们可以经常一起出去了，但事实上你只是准备逃跑，把我扔给了你认为对的人，这真的很不好。”当Steve说，“这真的很不好”，意思就是“你真是个混蛋”。而且他看起来很失望，远超过恼火，这比所有事情都来得可怕。

“我很抱歉……”这话已经毫无新意了，但对Tony来说仍然是最合适的，“可我不能老是骗你。我喜欢跟你一起出去，也喜欢跟你聊天，但我更希望你在做这些的时候知道那是……我。我知道这么说很蠢，但我想假如我是女的事情会更容易一点，你肯定不太清楚我在说什么，但我真的没想让你心烦。”他朝Steve靠了靠，试着解释清楚，但关于“喜欢”的部分，并不容易说出口。

“有时候我怀疑你是不是我们当中比较聪明的那个。”Steve给了Tony一个让人读不懂的表情，然后侧过身子低头吻了他，嘴唇和嘴唇的那种，轻轻一碰。“如果你说的是这个意思，我想我已经很清楚了，你不能因为我没有跟人交往过就以为我什么都不懂。”

这大概是今晚最神奇的部分，Tony差不多是本能地摸着嘴唇想，哇，那很柔软。作为一个花花公子，在被全美的性感偶像亲了一下之后他的感想就仅仅是“那很柔软”——这可真是可耻。“可这是为什么……因为你喜欢Clark Gable而我有小胡子吗？”

他一定说了很有趣的话，Steve因此哈哈大笑，“不，我不能解释为什么，但我想跟Gable一点儿关系也没有，从来都是因为你是你。而且我已经说了，这件事会或者不会影响我们的友情完全取决于你，我们从没有试过超过友情的部分，我只是觉得，也许我们可以……”他收起笑容，头一次看上去这么不安。

听起来很有说服力，这一定也是超级血清的作用之一。所以Tony就凭着本能去接着感受除了柔软之外Steve的嘴唇还有什么美妙的部分。事实上这远胜过黄桃派，因为黄桃派没法用结实的手臂牢牢抱住你向你传达类似于“你也很美好”这一类的信息，但Steve就能做到，他的心脏砰砰响，听起来紧张、快乐、不可思议，这就是Tony想提供给Steve的，但他从没有想到自己能做的这么好。

早上醒来的时候Tony发现自己还在沙发上，身上盖着一条柔软的毯子。他回忆了一下，觉得自己大概是在告诉Steve“先别动，让我找找真实感”之后趴在Steve的肩膀上睡着了，虽然这很丢脸，但那是个超棒的肩膀，温暖可靠，嗯，就跟他现在下巴底下的这个一样。Steve一条手臂还搭在他的腰上，占有欲有点强，当然这也很可爱。Tony爱死了他的沙发，对于两个他们这种体格的男人来说还真是拥挤的恰到好处，所以他努力贴紧了Steve，直到对方醒过来并用一个明亮的笑容跟他说早安。

虽然8点钟并不算晚，但Tony确定他的室友们已经起床并很有可能看到了现在这个场景，而Steve只是很高兴他们不用在所有人的目光之下醒过来。所以Tony想，他还是不要告诉Steve他们睡着的时候有人用手机拍了照片，在JARVIS的好意提醒下，他知道有不止一个人这么做了。

当Tony的闹剧最终以完美结局收场时，整个复仇者大厦的秘密等级似乎都被拉高了一个阶位。Tony封存了他和Steve所有的聊天记录，Natasha和Clint给自己的手机相册加了密，Bruce决定以后再找Tony的话一定要事先打个电话，而Thor只是觉得，两人占用整个沙发是没有团队精神的行为。

不久之后Steve收到了来自Kathy的最后一条消息，那上面说：“嗨，Steve，我办公室有个大块头同事是个彻头彻尾的烦人精，但我想我爱上他了，所以很抱歉宝贝。”Steve笑着关掉窗口，起身准备去工作间把Tony捉回到床上来。


End file.
